


Origin Story

by hatouji



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Crack, F/M, will rook defeat thanos?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatouji/pseuds/hatouji
Summary: What if when Larry Parker disappeared in that beam of light, the Deputy was also affected?





	1. Chapter 1

That evening when Larry Parker disappeared in a beam of light, something inexplicable happened. Rook was a pushover and decided to humour the man others simply laughed at and ran his little errands, enjoying the break from taking over outposts, from all the killings. Larry was a complete and utter nut job, no doubt about it, but when he vanished from existence, she started to question her own sanity. She stood well enough back when it happened, or so she thought, slightly concerned that the man would get electrocuted but observed nonetheless. However, something must have happened, something in the air or a result of the machines, for her to suddenly feel nauseous. The man did warn her to stay back.

After she managed to drag herself into the lab and rest, she was ready to go back to work. She was a little sad that Larry was gone, she was planning to ask him more interesting questions on his theories about the Seed siblings, but she tried to brush off the strange occurrence as best as she could. Maybe it was all an elaborate bliss hallucination? Wouldn’t be the first time she had one of those though it would certainly be one of the more tame ones she’s had, the last one being Joseph showing up in front of her unannounced to go skinny dipping with her. She was still trying to forget that and try not to think about how she must have looked like to anyone passing by, sleepily talking to herself as she splashed around in the Henbane naked.

Every superhero has a backstory. Rook certainly didn’t consider herself a superhero but after the shit she went through, she was seriously starting to reconsider that notion. She got shot right in the chest at an outpost and yet she stood back up a moment later, looking down and wondering why the hell the unbearable pain was slowly deteriorating until she felt nothing once more. The Peggies scrambled after that, arguably more freaked than she was. After that incident, she got cocky, started to test her luck, began to be more reckless. Not enough to ever put her friends in danger but enough that she was mowed down a few times too many and it was really scaring some of the cultists. John Seed would lose his shit when he managed to capture her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is certain something strange is going on with the Deputy but Joseph refuses to believe him.

Joseph was used to his brother’s constant calls at this point. All he would do is respond in a typical Joseph-like manner and calmly listen to John’s rants about the Deputy supposedly doing this, that and the other. Her antics didn’t surprise him at this point. Sometimes John could get so lost in himself, Joseph decided to completely zone out and continue his usual writing, getting away with humming his acknowledgement every now and again. The Deputy had made Holland Valley her first conquest and such calls were coming in more often than he would have liked.

It was even worse when John brought it up over dinner. Jacob just rolled his eyes at his bitching. Faith sat in silence. Joseph let John let off steam but eventually hushed him and made conversation with the other two asking Jacob about his trials or Faith about bliss production leaving John to sit there pouting like a child. The Voice told him that the Deputy was to join them at Eden’s gate and the voice was never wrong. They would drag her there if they had to. He remained patient and wasn’t too concerned, having hope that eventually she would relent and see reason. If not for his sake, for John’s own sanity or rather what was left of it.

Today was one such day in which John would not shut up and as always, Joseph barely listened, pen in hand, continuing to write. However, John seemed more worked up than usual. Joseph sighed, putting down his pen for a moment and listened in on the enraged babbling for once.

“-and then she got up again as if nothing happened! She was meant to bleed out and yet-“

“John, please calm down,” Joseph sighed “now would you please repeat what happened. I zoned out for a bit there.”

John huffed impatiently and began his tirade again. “One of my men got her. Shot her right in the side. Obviously, I told them not to use real bullets but there are still people in my ranks incompetent enough to mistake actual bullets for bliss bullets. She was clearly shot, I saw it with my own two eyes and she buckled but then got up as if nothing happened and ran off!”

Joseph hummed in understanding.

“Could you perhaps have misjudged where the bullet went? If she wasn’t injured, clearly she couldn’t have been hit.”

“I’m telling you, she was hit, Joseph.”

“I believe you but why are you so worked up about it? Surely you should be happy that she was uninjured. If she got hurt in your region, it wouldn’t reflect too well on you, brother,” he warned.

“I can assure you it won’t happen again. I’ve, as Jacob would so eloquently put it, culled the herd. The idiots that let it happen have all been dealt with but it’s just so bizarre.”

“Could she have had a bulletproof vest on?”

“I mean- maybe but didn’t you just say you believed me?”

“I didn’t say I don’t believe you, I’m just not ruling out other explanations for what you saw,” Joseph calmly responded.

“There’s something weird going on. I’m telling you.”

Joseph sighed and picked up his pen. “There isn’t much you can do but continue keeping an eye on her if you truly think something is amiss…”

John seemed to have relented and realised Joseph would not do anything to help out and muttered a weak “okay.” Joseph smiled to himself. Finally some peace.

“Keep up the good work.”

“I will,” John responded with renewed vigour and the room went silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, a moment of quiet. Joseph hoped the Deputy could abstain from causing trouble for the rest of the day. Family dinners didn’t happen as often as Joseph would have liked them to. Since the reaping began, the heralds and himself had become increasingly busy. He appreciated his sibling’s hard work and didn’t particularly want to bother them further by asking them all to make their way to his compound, as happy as having them there, like a proper family, made him. 

When he found out that John didn’t have as many baptisms to perform and Jacob and Faith could also spare time for a get-together, there was an extra spring in his step as he moved through the compound. As much as John’s constant rants annoyed him, he enjoyed even his baby brother’s company, when he finally settled down that was. He liked watching John and Jacob bicker amongst themselves, Faith butting in every now and again mostly to take Jacob’s side just to spite John, enjoying his whining as they all ganged up on him.

John arrived at the ranch first, storming in. Joseph did not startle and merely raised a brow at his brother who now stood in front of him, fuming. 

“Joseph-” Joseph raised a hand and John shut his mouth.

“If this is about the Deputy, surely this can wait, John. Help me set the table, please.”

John followed dutifully behind but couldn’t help complain either way. “Jacob has her doing his little trials, Joseph. I was meant to march her to Eden’s Gate. He’ll mess her head up and then how will I be able to dig around in there?”

“There is no harm in letting Jacob try his way. Maybe it will make her more complacent. Clearly what you’ve been doing hasn’t been working,” Joseph suggested, getting the cutlery and handing it to John as he himself took out the plates and placed them down at the dinner table.

“I’ve been doing the best I can,” John argued.

“You need to be more level-headed about this, John. Perhaps rethink your strategy while Jacob has her. You have become too quick to anger.”

“She took our ranch!”

“A loss, of course, but you still have your bunker and that’s what matters when the Collapse comes.”

“Is John bitching about the Deputy again?” Jacob’s gruff voice called out from the hallway.

“Hello, brother. Yes he is,” Joseph smoothly responded, mouth quirking into a smile at John’s eyes widening.

“She’s been giving me the runaround but she’ll fall in line soon enough, don’t you worry.”

“I trust you, Jacob,” Joseph responded. John was visibly jealous of the praise but bit his tongue.

“Having said that,” Jacob began, causing both John and Joseph to turn to him giving him their full attention. “She’s been damn hard to break in and she’s reckless as fuck. It’s as though she doesn’t care about getting the shit beaten out of her.” John’s eyes widened at his brother’s claim.

“It was never going to be easy. She is behaving now though, right?” Joseph asked. Jacob gave a grunt in response, dropping himself into a chair at the dinner table.

“Try not to break her too much. I’m still not finished with her,” John said and Jacob’s eyes slightly glimmered in amusement at how childish John could be. A sharp knock at the front door interrupted them. Faith had arrived and Joseph went to greet her as John glowered at his older brother.

Dinner was fairly pleasant and surprisingly went without incident. John seemed to have cheered up exponentially and Joseph tried his best to divert their chattering from the subject of the Deputy as soon as she was mentioned. Faith definitely helped lift the mood, having not had the pleasure of being terrorised by the Deputy yet and her airy-fairy manner calmed the others, or was that the cloud of bliss that seemed to always follow her? 

On especially special dinners, Joseph dusted off the Scrabble box and they all sat round to play. Jacob grumbled to himself but joined in. Faith rarely won, not having the same knowledge as John did with his extensive fancy law vocabulary, which ensured he won almost every time, but she was a good sport and clapped for the winner every time, a genuine smile on her face. With the Deputy’s particularly destructive activities of late, he thought that night would be a good one to bring out the game once more. 

Jacob didn’t argue as much as he usually did, claiming John was making up words. John also appeared tuckered out from his ranting, barely gloating when he won. They all seemed a little low but it was peaceful. If only it could always be like this. But there were sinners to save and his flock needed leading. He would do what needed to be done even if it meant sacrificing precious moments like this. When they began to put away the Scrabble board and his siblings were getting ready to leave him once more, Joseph couldn’t help but wonder how good the Deputy would be at such a game with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is a mess tonally but at this point, I’m more concerned about actually writing rather than maintaining a constant tone. This ended up fluffier and more domestic than I intended it to but I guess I need some lightheartedness in my life right now (after the trauma of New Dawn.) It will be a long time before any semblance of romance appears between Joseph and the Deputy but we will get there, eventually. I don’t know what is going on in this chapter. I think I need to stop bullying John but it’s too fun.


	4. Chapter 4

For a split second, Jacob’s heart stopped. He couldn’t help the flood of disappointment that washed over him at the loss of his new favourite toy. Giving a sigh, Jacob leaned back in his seat away from the microphone. John would not let him hear the end of this and he was in for a hell of a headache.

As he was sitting there feeling sorry for himself in advanced, he saw movement on the screen once again. He lifted his head and glimpsed the Deputy rising from the floor, picking up her shotgun, dusting herself off and running ahead as if nothing had happened. The same Deputy that was just shot point blank in the head. He saw the splatter of blood. He had seen the drop of her limp body.

“I’m too old for this shit,” Jacob muttered under his breath, rubbing his eyes before getting back to observing her and commenting when appropriate. There was no way in hell he would wear those glasses John pestered him to get even if it killed him.

He let the Deputy escape, as usual, confident he had rummaged in her mind enough to leave a lasting impression. She’d be back when he was ready for her. She wasn’t the only one that needed training, though she was the most impressive recruit, and he knew John was itching to enact his own plans on her. While Jacob didn’t give a shit about what his brother did to her, he was dreading the constant whining. John was insufferable. When Joseph was done with him, he turned to Jacob and talked his ear off though Jacob had told John time and time again and that he didn’t care what went on in Holland Valley. Maybe she’d spare them all the misery and finally go terrorise Faith for a change. She was a little too smug for his liking of late following the Deputy’s string of less than friendly visits to his outposts. 

He was almost tempted to kill the Deputy to stop this madness. Why Joseph wanted to keep her around, he had no clue. Well, he had a clue. He just thought Joseph’s reasoning was bullshit but per usual he did as he was told and played along. How this ended, he didn’t particularly care as long as he could continue culling the herd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this bullshit to fill the void. Writing Jacob is so hard? That’s why I don’t have any slashfics with him and Dep. I like him and all but writing him intimidates me. Jacob finally catches the Deputy’s new...ability presenting itself but like any sane person, he dismisses the event as him just seeing things. I promise the next chapter will be longer and you will finally see the Deputy. It’s coming. I wrote her as a real crackhead because I can and it’s a blast.


End file.
